Berry Woman
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Bonheur et douleur se mêlent quand il la voit pour la première fois, il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour que ça arrive. Lui qui ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, il se sent revivre.


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda-sama. Moi je fais n'importe quoi avec à cause de mon inspiration et de ma créativité débordante. La chanson qui m'a inspiré cet OS est _Pretty Woman_ de Roy Orbison. Je la préfère à celle d'Elvis Presley, navrée.

Petit mot de l'auteur : Héééé oui, c'est encore un OS inspiré par Le Guide. Promis, c'est normalement le dernier. De ce côté-là, j'ai hâte que cela se termine, les idées d'OS me harcèlent dès que je l'écris . Je ne publie que celles qui me semble assez "potables". Il s'agit de ma première Song fic alors soyez indulgent, je sais bien que ce ne doit pas être terrible...

Le reste des explications est à la fin, pour le moment je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Si vous voulez lire cet OS avec la musique, le titre et le chanteur est dans le disclaimer !

\~/

**Berry Woman**

Sanji était en train de faire le marché quand il la vit. Elle. La nuit tombait déjà et la rue se vidait. Sous la forte lumière des lampadaires, il aurait été difficile de ne pas la remarquer.

_Pretty woman walking down the street  
Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman, I don't believe you  
You're not the truth  
No one could look as good as you  
Mercy  
_

Il voulait la connaître. Mettre un nom sur ce visage d'ange. Il ne pouvait croire en ce qui était en train de se produire. Tombait-il amoureux ? Impossible ! Il aimait courir les jupons, il aimait ne pas avoir d'attaches. Pourtant, ces longue boucles rousses, ces lèvres pulpeuses, ces mensurations parfaites, ces brillant yeux noisettes… Tout l'invitait et le poussait à changer. Changer pour une seule et unique femme. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment une simple vision de cet ange directement venue du paradis rien que pour lui pouvait le transformer ? C'était une hallucination, ce n'était pas réel !

Il secoua la tête, laissant tomber les pièces dans la main de la marchande qui lui tendait son sac. Ses pensées étaient loin de là, dirigée vers cette ruelle où marchait tranquillement une déesse.

Que Dieu ait pitié de lui, elle venait dans sa direction !

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me  
Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see  
Pretty woman, and you look lovely as can be  
Are you lonely just like me ?  
_

Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette vision enchanteresse. Il fallait qu'il aille la voir non ? En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas rester planter là. Si elle le remarquait, elle allait finir par le prendre pour un cinglé et l'éviter ou même filer et disparaître ! Il prit machinalement son sac de course qu'il entendait vaguement être agité par la morose marchande. Elle n'avait rien dit, suivant le seul œil visible du blond, elle avait simplement poussé un soupir. Ah ces jeunes !

Un fol espoir s'insinua en lui. Était-elle célibataire ? Cela semblait peu probable, elle était bien trop belle pour rester seule. Pourtant, il l'était lui.

_Pretty woman, stop a while  
Pretty woman, talk a while  
Pretty woman, give your smile to me  
Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Pretty woman, look my way  
Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me_

Il marchait vers elle. Pas une seconde il ne l'avait quitté des yeux. Elle continuait de marcher sans le remarquer. Il priait pour qu'elle s'arrête un instant, il voulait lui parler. Il imaginait bien une voix de velours pour cet ange. Son air pensif l'inquiétait un peu. Il aurait tant voulu la voir sourire ! Voir ces magnifiques pommettes rougir sous les compliments qu'il lui adresserait avec sincérité.

Sanji voulait lui crier de regarder vers lui, de le voir, de ne voir que lui. Que leur regard se croise pour ne plus se décoller l'un de l'autre. Le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade. Jamais il n'avait sentit ça pour une femme. C'était donc ça un coup de foudre ? Pourquoi…

_Cause I need you  
I'll treat you right  
Come with me baby  
Be mine tonight_

Ce besoin d'être auprès elle. De l'avoir rien que pour lui. Des envies nouvelles l'assaillaient tout d'un coup sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Cela lui venait naturellement. Il prendrait soin d'elle, la bichonnerait, serait le plus grand gentleman que le monde connaîtrait.

_Pretty woman, don't walk on by  
Pretty woman, don't make me cry  
Pretty woman, don't walk away  
Ok_

Il se sentit défaillir quand il la vit emprunter une autre rue. Elle s'éloignait de lui sans un regard, sans s'être tournée vers lui. Son cœur se brisait en faisant cette terrible constatation. Peut-être l'avait-elle vu et qu'elle avait eut peur qu'il ne soit un dégénéré. Son pas était rapide et déterminé. On aurait dit que personne ne pourrait l'arrêter ou se mettre sur son chemin. C'était définitivement fichu. Cette déesse avait peut-être quelqu'un. Pour la première fois de sa vie, autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il eut envie de pleurer.

_If that's the way it must be, ok  
I guess I'll go on home, it's late  
There'll be tomorrow night_

Il devait se faire une raison et rentrer chez lui. Ses courses étaient terminées, le marché fermait et la belle s'éloignait. Maigre consolation : il devait prendre la même rue qu'elle pour retourner chez lui. Il pourrait la contempler à loisir jusqu'à la séparation fatidique.

Le dernier espoir qui lui restait était qu'elle reprenne ce même chemin le lendemain à la même heure. Il espérait que c'était son trajet routinier pour rentrer chez elle. Il eut un soupir las. Il s'emballait pour rien ! Cette femme était une vision idyllique qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Il allait mourir d'amour pour une belle inconnue. Comble du ridicule pour un Don Juan comme lui. Il prit la même rue qu'elle, bien décidé à profiter de cette apparition céleste jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

_But wait, what do I see ?_

Il remarqua qu'elle venait tout juste de s'arrêter pour examiner une vitrine. Elle avait passé une main discrète dans le sac d'une vieille dame et Sanji vit qu'elle venait tout juste de lui faucher quelques billets. Elle se tourna vers lui tout en fourrant son butin dans son soutien-gorge à peine caché par sa courte robe blanche. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, certainement un fort caractère. D'une démarche naturelle, elle… elle…

_Is she walking back to me ?_

Il n'y croyait pas. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle se rendit compte qu'il était possible qu'il l'ait vu dérober la personne âgée. Elle eut un sourire gênée et, il en était certain, elle…

_Yeah, she's walking back to me_

Il lui rendit son sourire pour la rassurer. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux et le rejoignit avec nonchalance.

― B-Bonjour. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir que…

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien… Si vous m'accordez un rendez-vous et que vous me permettiez de mettre un nom sur un si beau visage.

Lui qui avait un sens de l'honneur aiguë se surprenait à passer l'éponge sur ce vol. Le sourire de la belle inconnue s'agrandit, d'adorables fossettes apparurent. Elle avait de la chance de tomber sur un beau jeune homme pas trop regardant sur l'éthique. Il ressemblait à ces chevaliers servants qu'elle avait rencontrés dans des contes quand elle était petite. D'où lui venait cette impression de sécurité ?

― Un bon deal. Je m'appelle Nami. Et vous ?

― Sanji. Puis-je vous offrir un café mademoiselle ? Sinon je connais un bon restaurant pas très loin de là où j'habite.

Le visage de la dénommée Nami s'éclaira. Elle était dans le besoin et il aimait porter secours. Qu'importait les problèmes qu'elle pouvait avoir, il apprendrait à la connaître. Une telle femme ne pouvait pas être mauvaise.

Elle se sentait coupable de devoir voler pour survivre mais elle n'avait jamais eut le choix. Elle avait la sensation que cela allait changer à présent. Peut-être était-elle un peu trop fleur bleu ou trop naïve.

Un grondement sourd provenant de son ventre plat la fit rougir et le fit sourire.

― Mieux vaut un bon dîner.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, gênée. Elle ne voulait pas se servir de lui après tout mais elle avait trop faim afin de se battre pour une addition qu'elle ne pouvait pas payer. Elle préféra jouer la carte de la femme forte.

― Si je passe un agréable repas, peut-être nous reverrons nous.

Le cœur de Sanji rata un battement. Il ne l'aurait pas rêvé. Sa vie venait peut-être d'être chamboulée à cause ou grâce à elle. Trop d'incertitudes pour l'affirmer mais passer une soirée avec cette déesse était déjà une victoire en soi. Une victoire sur la vie.

Merci…

_O-oh  
Pretty woman._

~The End~

\*/

Cet OS est aussi né d'une envie de redorer un peu le blason de la pauvre Nami qui, dans pas mal d'histoire, n'est que la méchante qui manipule Sanji et qui le torture. Je ne les blâme pas, je ne juge pas, mais j'aimerais bien que les deux facettes de sa personnalité soit un peu plus exploitée. Il est vrai qu'elle manipule mais pas sans raison (cf Le Guide du Joyeux Pirate ! *BAF* pas de pub !)

Le titre est seulement un clin d'œil au Guide, je dois l'avouer et c'est aussi un gros indice sur la personne dont on parle dans cet OS. C'est un surnom qui lui va bien. Dès qu'il m'est venu à l'esprit, cette chanson m'est revenue.

J'espère que cela vous avez tout de même aimé. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est toujours bon à prendre !


End file.
